


Break Me

by pikajo14



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Boys Kissing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikajo14/pseuds/pikajo14
Summary: After walking in on Beerus and Whis, Goku has so many questions. Maybe, Vegeta can help him find the answers. Yaoi
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 158
Collections: Set Your Pee Pee on Fire, Thunder & Lightning





	Break Me

Goku couldn’t remember how long they had been here. It had to be months since he left Earth to join Vegeta at Beerus’s home. Whis’s training had been difficult, he could tell that they were improving every day. But that wasn’t the main issue Goku was facing. It was the fact that he was sharing a room with the prince. They were two different personalities and there were plenty of rooms in the large palace. Why were they made to share one?

The Earth saiyan walked into the bathing chamber, looking down at the hot springs around him. He usual came here in the morning, but found himself extra grimy from the day’s chores, so getting cleaned off was ideal. He entered the water, only to find another was here as well. Beerus looked back at him, looking awkward for some reason. “What’s wrong?” Goku asked, only for the water to splash up and Whis appear from between the god’s legs. The earth saiyan cocked his head to the side, feeling deeply confused. “What are you doing?”

“That’s none of your concern.” The god spat as Whis turned red.

“You know, that’s not how you play Marco Polo.” Goku said.

“Get out!” Beerus roared, making the saiyan leave the bathing chamber quickly.

Goku ran back down the hall with his towel wrapped around his waist, just to enter the room he shared with the prince a few moments later. Vegeta was laying on his bed, with his legs crossed staring at the ceiling. He had already changed into some long pants without a top for bed. The prince looked over at the earth saiyan, giving him a nod before looking back up at the ceiling. “You seem panicked, Kakarot.”

“I…I may have just gotten in trouble with Beerus…and Whis.” Goku said, sitting down his bed, sheepishly. He still felt a little dirty from earlier but guessed he would have to wait for the morning now.

“What did you do this time?” The prince asked, sitting up and staring at the earth saiyan’s back. Vegeta could tell that Kakarot hadn’t been able to bathe. “You know, you could just use the shower that’s attached to this room.”

“But the chambers feel like the hot springs back home.” Earth’s hero stated, going red. “And Beerus and Whis were playing some strange pool game.”

“A game? Doesn’t sound like something they would do, Kakarot.” Vegeta said, as the pieces began to fit together in his head. “Oh, so you finally figured it out.”

“Figured what out?” Goku turned his head back so he could look at the prince.

Vegeta chuckled. “Those two are gay. Don’t tell me that you don’t know what gay means.” He could tell that the Earth saiyan had no clue as to what he was talking about. “You know, when two guys like each other.”

“But I like you and I’m not…” Goku began.

Vegeta turned red. “Not that kind of like, Kakarot. The way you feel about your wife is how those two feel about each other.”

Goku still felt confused. “So, they want to make each other work in the fields?” Vegeta gave him an annoyed look. “Or do they make really good food.”

“They have sex, Moron.” Vegeta growled but sighed as he saw the confusion in Kakarot’s face. “What now?”

“But…guys can’t…” Goku turned red. Sure, when he was younger, he often found himself staring at guys more than girls…actually, how would anyone react if they knew that the only reason he married Chichi was because she looked so sad when he told her he forgot. Over the years, different people made him feel strange, but he just never acted on it. “Guys can’t have…”

Vegeta chuckled. “Did I just break you, Kakarot?” He stood from his bed, walking over to the earth saiyan and grabbing his chin. Playing with the third class would be funny at this point. “Or maybe you want to be broken.”

Goku felt a chill in his chest as he stared up at the prince. Those dark eyes were piercing his own as he turned crimson. “I…” He felt dizzy, did this mean that Vegeta liked him back?

“I bet, inside, you want to get on your knees right now and suck on my cock. You want it so bad you can taste it.” The prince purred, watching the innocent eyes below him between confused and aroused. “You’re imagining me behind you, thrusting deep into your tight hole.”

Goku forgot to breathe. Did he want that? His mind painted the scenario so vividly. “What if I…I did?” He turned red as the prince chuckled.

Vegeta shook his head. Kakarot appeared to be a little needy. Then again, the third class could be toying with him as well. It wasn’t likely, but Vegeta was sure that he could get anything he wanted from the third class. “You don’t have the nerve to try. If you did, you would already be sucking on me.”

Goku blushed as he felt the prince release his hold on his chin. Vegeta looked as if he was about to walk away, but Goku still felt the warmth in his pants from what the prince had said. Quickly, he grabbed Vegeta’s pants and pulled them down.

“What the hell are you?” Vegeta snapped, only to find Kakarot diving down between his legs. The prince couldn’t believe it. His rival was going to…

The earth saiyan took hold of the prince’s member, almost groaning at the length and girth of it. “It’s huge…” He stroked it a few times. Before he leaned in, his body felt warm as he dragged his tongue against the backside of the prince’s length, tasting it as it hardened. Goku moaned as he licked Vegeta’s balls before heading back up towards the tip. Ghosting his tongue against it, he could taste something pooling there.

The prince stared down at his rival. Kakarot seemed to be exploring him with his tongue. “Do you…mm, like cock, Kakarot?” He watched as the earth saiyan opened his mouth, letting the tip of the prince’s member inside. “Mmm, that’s…watch your teeth a little…that’s it.” His hand came down, landing in Kakarot’s hair.

Goku moaned, licking his lips as he pulled back for a second. “It’s so thick…how is it going to fit?” He heard the prince moan back at him. The earth saiyan felt a twinge of desire as he leaned back in, opening his mouth more and letting the prince’s member inside. The feeling of the prince’s fingers in his hair excited him as he closed his eyes. The cock hit the back of his throat, making the earth saiyan moan, sending vibrations up the prince’s member. He sucked down hard, gaining more of the prince’s intoxicating taste.

“Kak…Kakarot…” Vegeta purred, holding the third class’s head in place as he thrust his hips. He stared down, feeling the suction on his length beyond satisfying. “Mmm, I…I’m gonna…Fuck.” Vegeta felt himself lost it. His seed began to come out, filling the third class’s mouth. He groaned watching and feeling as his rival swallowed him down, before licking him clean. The prince caught his breath as Kakarot popped off of him. “I wasn’t expecting that.”

Goku licked his lips. The salty flavor on his tongue was foreign, but pleasant. He moved up slightly, tripping over his feet on the way up and landing on the prince, almost pinning him against the bed. He stared downward, feeling their eyes lock. “I…” He leaned down, feeling overcome with need.

Vegeta turned red, but before he could protest, he felt a pair of strong lips against his own. Kakarot must have decided that he wanted this. The prince sighed. The blowjob was good, but how much further were they going to go? If Kakarot had been in the closet, it would make sense. Maybe the third class didn’t know the term gay. It wasn’t like Vegeta was against it completely. He shared his bed with both women and men in the past, but they were both married. His thoughts must have leaked over into the kiss because Kakarot pulled up seconds later, looking crestfallen. “What now?”

“It’s nothing.” Goku said, going back to his own bed. His body was still trembling with need, but it appeared that Vegeta had only been up for that first part. “I’m going to go to bed.” He turned on his side, not looking at the prince. Maybe if he touched himself, it would help.

Vegeta growled from his bed as he listened to Kakarot attempting to mess with himself. The prince stormed over to the third class’s bed and pulled back the sheets. Kakarot stared up at him in shock as the prince forced him on his stomach. “You don’t get to make a fool of me, Kakarot.” The prince sucked on his fingers as he pulled down the third classes pants.

Goku felt confused. “But…I…I thought…mmm.” One of the prince’s fingers rubbed against his opening. Goku moaned as it teased him, circling the hole more than once.

“I bet you want it inside you.” The prince whispered.

“Yes…I…What? Where are you going?” Goku asked, almost jumping up as Vegeta went to a small table beside the prince’s bed. He watched as the prince took out a small bottle of clear liquid and returned to the bed. “What’s that?”

“Lube, now turn back around.” Vegeta snapped, as he began to put some of the water-based lube on his fingers. Slowly, he teased Kakarot’s opening again, this time pushing rubbing his index finger against the hole.

Goku whimpered into his pillow. He was seeing stars as the prince dove one finger inside his hole. The earth saiyan moaned, as a strange feeling overtook him. “I…Oh…oh, what’s…oh.” He whimpered loudly as a place inside of him was teased. “Vegeta…oh, its…its…”

The prince chuckled as he pressed in a second finger, curling them against Kakarot’s hidden spot. The Earth saiyan was so needy that it took his breath away. As he began to scissor his fingers open, Kakarot moaned louder. “I’ve got to make sure that I’ll fit.”

“Fit? Oh, fit…mm.” Goku felt confused as to what Vegeta was talking about until he felt the prince’s member against his leg. The third class groaned at the thought. “Inside…fit, it inside me…”

“Fuck, Kakarot…” Vegeta said, thrusting against the third class as he pushed in a third finger. The Earth saiyan was arching upwards now with need. “Mmm, you may just cum before I even push inside.” He dug in his pinky, listening as third class mewled for him. The prince grinned, pulling his finger back as he shifted around. The prince pulled open Kakarot’s ass cheeks squirting more lube into the hole before dousing his length in the stuff.

Goku felt a shift as something large rubbed against his stretched-out opening. “Oh…is that…oh…Vegeta…please.” He begged feeling the large cock thrusting up against him. “I…I want it.”

The prince grinned as he pulled back a bit, lining himself up with the tight hole. He closed his eyes before pushing himself forward, bracing himself for Kakarot’s tight walls. He groaned as he was surrounded by warmth but remained still.

The Earth saiyan forgot to breathe. Just how big was Vegeta? Sure, he had been sucking on the prince a few moments ago, but now that it was inside of him, Goku didn’t know how it even fit. The third class panted as the prince began to move his hips gradually. The heat between them was growing again as that place inside of the third class was found. “OH…oh, that…there.” He whimpered as the prince focused in on that spot, still keeping his thrusts slow. “Oh…ah…” He gasped each time Vegeta thrust forward. “In…incredible…OH…”

Vegeta purred as he kept up his slower speed, kissing at Kakarot’s back and leaving marks. “That’s it…Kakarot…feel it.”

Goku moaned, arching up just enough to meet Vegeta’s lips in an almost sensual kiss. “I…Oh…it’s so…so good.” He moaned as the thrusting grew a little bit faster. “OH…Oh, I…oh.” The prince was so deep inside of him. Goku knew that Vegeta had to be working on getting the whole thing inside. “Oh…I…”

“Mmm, take it…fuck…” Vegeta groaned, pulling back so he could focus on his thrusts. His hands landed on Kakarot’s hips, pulling the third class into each of his thrusts. “Ah, yeah…that’s it…mmm.” He thrust in deep, feeling the tight walls around him cave to him.

“Oh, ah…more…Vegeta.” Goku moaned as prince stopped in place. “Why…why did you?”

The prince smirked. “You want more, Kakarot?”

“Yes…I…” There were kisses landing against his neck again. Goku knew he had died and had been to heaven, but that had to be a sham compared to this.

“You know, if I do more, I could break you.” Vegeta moved his hips slowly as he spoke, causing the third class to moan with need. “I could pound you hard into this bed, spilling my hot seed inside of you.”

Goku let out a soft moan. “Vegeta…I…” He felt the cock pop out of him and he whined until he was turned around to face the prince. Vegeta opened the third classes legs, causing them to wrap around the prince’s waist. “Break me…break me as hard as you can…OH…AH…OH YES!” The prince had not only pushed back inside but was now slamming himself inside with a lot more force and speed. “Oh…Oh oH, Vegeta…OH…oh, Deep…so…OH.”

Vegeta growled as he pounded Kakarot’s ass. “So, tight…mmm…all, all mine…oh fuck.”

The earth saiyan whimpered as his ass was assaulted. He could hear Vegeta’s balls slapping against him. “I…Oh…Oh Fuck…I…I’m…OH…Break… Break me more OH…” Goku moaned loudly as lust filled desires filled him. “Oh, oh, yes…yes…Yes…oh.” He groaned as the cock fell out of him once more. “Back…put it…OH…” Vegeta leaned down, cutting his voice off as they kissed. The prince’s thrusts never slowed as their tongues battled. Goku’s hands came up, scratching up Vegeta’s back. “OH…I…I…Deep…deep inside.”

“Oh, Kakarot…its…its better than I…dreamed. Oh, yeah…” The prince felt warmth against his stomach and looked down at his lover. Kakarot’s face was twisted in ecstasy. “That’s it…cum all over me…Think of how deep I…I am.”

“Vegeta…oh, it’s so hot…oh.” Goku came hard, but the thrusts continued. “So, so deep…Oh, Oh.” Vegeta made a roar above him as warmth began to flood his ass. “Give me it…give me all of it.” He moaned as the prince milked himself dry inside of him. “Oh…my prince.” The two finally collapsed into each other’s arms.

Their lips continued to kiss deeply into the night, even after Whis had come to get them to start training. The angel stepped out, never saying a word as he let them remain close. He figured they needed a break anyway. This gave him more time with Lord Beerus anyway.

It felt like a full day had passed before Vegeta felt himself wake up from the intensity of their late night romp. He looked back at Kakarot and the two were lost for words. “Kakarot…”

Goku grabbed the prince’s face. “I don’t want this to stop.”

“We’re married.” Vegeta said, feeling slightly guilty, but stopped as the third class began to purr against him. Why was that strange feeling here? Wasn’t that reserved for the woman?

“You know we’ll live longer than them.” Goku said. “I don’t want to wait that long for us to…you know.” Vegeta touched his chest in the darkness. “If not, can’t we just continue this relationship until we leave this place.”

The prince stared up at his once rival now lover. “Yes. We can do that.”

* * *

They looked back up at the remains of Frieza. He had finally been destroyed again. Goku looked over at his friend, Vegeta didn’t look amused by getting his kill taken away. “Maybe next time?” Goku said as his friends gathered around.

Chichi walked forward, looking a little angry. “Now that this madness is over with, its time you returned to work.”

Goku took a deep breath. “I’m not going.” She looked back up at him angrily. “Chichi, I…I think it’s best if we see other people.”

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at his rival. Kakarot rarely spoke up to his wife. But internally, he knew that Earth’s hero was about to say next. Chichi was snapping at Kakarot about their home and children. “If you think I’m just going to let you go off with some hot young space chick you have another thing coming!”

Goku’s friends were all staring at him. Each of them looking very confused, even his sons. “Chichi, I’m gay.” The world went quiet for a second before shocked glances were passed his way. Some faces were friendly, others weren’t.

“Goku, I think you’re mistaken.” Roshi said, pointing at Chichi. “Just look at that, or better yet, come with me and see some fresh tits!”

Earth’s hero shook his head. “No. I’m sure that I like men.”

Krillin walked up to his oldest friend. “I don’t understand, but if it means you’re still Goku, then I guess I don’t have to understand.” 18 gave him a smile and a nod for his words.

Chichi was screaking him at him from across the lawn as she was dragged away by Tien and Piccolo, both looking pretty sore at Goku for his admittance. Gohan looked over at his father, but only nodded. There wasn’t much he could say about it. He still had to process this. Goten just shrugged since he still didn’t understand what was going on.

“I was wondering when this would happen.” Bulma said with a smile. Goku turned around to find her behind him.

“What do you mean?” Goku asked, looking over at Vegeta. The prince seemed a little caught off guard by his words.

“Goku? You’ve always preferred guys, even when you were younger, I caught you checking them out. That’s why I asked you if you were sure about marrying Chichi” Bulma explained. She looked back at her husband, who was trying not to look at Goku and noticed something off. She giggled. “So that’s how it is.” She said making the two jump. “You know, I wouldn’t mind watching you two.”

Vegeta turned red. “What?” He felt like he had been blindsided by his wife. “I believe that’s called cheating.”

“Not if we’re open. Besides, I can tell you’ve always wanted to fuck him.” Bulma said with a laugh getting both of them to gap at her. “Working on your body to impress another man is pretty gay, you have to admit.” She walked away, leaving them speechless. “If you want to go at it, I’ll leave you alone for the first time home.”

Goku looked down at Vegeta and the prince stared back at him. “If you don’t want to I…I can find someone else…maybe dating will be good for me.” He turned his back to the prince. “Is that okay…” He didn’t get to finish his sentence as he was pushed against the side of the Capsule Corp building. His back was still to the prince as Vegeta growled behind him. “What’s…”

Vegeta snarled. “You really think that I’m just going to hand you over to some pretty boy, Kakarot?! When your mine.” The prince growled, forcing the third class to turn against the wall. Quickly, he grabbed the third class’s gi, pulling the earth saiyan into a deep kiss. Goku moaned, pulling Vegeta closer. Lips collided as the prince dragged his lover away into the house. As he tossed Kakarot on the bed, he grinned. “How do you want it, Kakarot?”

“Break me, my Prince.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Just another one of these fun little oneshots. I always tend to make Vegeta the top and Goku the bottom. Just with Vegeta's personality, its a lot harder for me to envision him letting anyone be truly dominant over him. I've thought about doing another full Goku/Vegeta yaoi story, but it's been hard to think of a timeline when to start and most of the time, it goes straight to smut, cause my mind likes to live in the gutter. But if anyone has some good ideas for it, throw them my way. The only idea I have at the moment, has the two of them hooking up after Bulma and Chichi have passed or back before Raditz shows up.


End file.
